Perfect
by RavenDrawer
Summary: This is my first story ever! Please R&R! Raven realizes that she truly loves Beast Boy. And of course Beast Boy loves her back. The only thing standing between them is Terra. Enjoy! I hope you like it as much as I do!


**A/N: Hi! This is my first story! I really like Raven ****_and_**** Beast Boy, so I decided to finally ** **let my imagination flow and this is the result!**

**ENJOY!**

**I don't own Teen Titans! **

Raven was trying to meditate on the roof. She was holding back the tears she's been meaning to let out. 'Why does he always have to stay with _her_? She's nothing but trouble!'. Terra was back and once again managed to destroy the slowly growing relationship between Raven and the green changeling. She was doing everything in her power to keep him away from the empath. Raven didn't show that she cared. Like always she put on her emotionless mask. She thought she was alone again... Alone... She didn't know that the exact same changeling was desperately trying to get to her. To spend time with her. He always thought he loved Terra, but after she left he realized that there was nothing between them, except maybe her lies. But now he knew for certain that the only one he loved, truly loved, was Raven! Raven... The pale violet haired beautiful "dark angel". He had to talk to her. He had to tell her how he felt before Terra would completely destroy the relationship that took years to be forged. He had to talk to Raven. He had to talk to her NOW.  
-Flash Back-  
"Beast Boy? Where are you going? You don't like to spend time with me anymore?" Terra looked at him innocently.  
Raven walked in right then, and Terra ran and jumped on the changeling laughing and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Raven froze in place and her eyes widened. She turned around slowly and ran back to her room. The boy was desperately trying to get up, to get away from Terra. He knew that Raven was hurt... He knew that he just hurt her feelings.  
"RAVEN WAIT!"shouted Beast Boy. She didn't wait. She ran as fast as she could.  
-End Flash Back-  
"Beast Boy! What's going on? Leave the Goth alone!"  
"Leave her alone will ya'? Leave me alone! Leave us alone! I don't know what's going on in your mind right now, but for the record, I don't love you! I never loved you! I love Raven!" He turned around and left. He went straight up to the roof. He knew that she'll be there.  
She was fighting the tears in her eyes. 'I don't love him! I DON'T LOVE HIM! I don't care if... if he and she...' She decided to go and meditate. It was the only way to calm down. She went up to the roof. She needed to be alone. 'Why am I crying over him? I don't... I...'  
"I'm lying to myself. But it doesn't matter... He'll never love me..." She whispered with sorrow. Then suddenly the door leading to the roof burst open and Beast Boy came out. "Raven?"  
"What do you want Beast Boy?" the empath didn't look at him. She kept looking towards the horizon.  
"I want to know what's bothering you." His voice was full of concern. Concern towards her...  
"Nothing. I'm fine."  
"Don't lie to me, Raven. I know you! And you are anything but fine!"  
"Why do you care?"  
Her voice was different than usual. It was shaky and she knew that tears were about to slip down her cheeks any moment. He looked at her full of sorrow. Her hood was down and he could see her perfect face. But he didn't like what he saw... He didn't see Raven, he saw pain and suffering. Not that she showed it... But her eyes betrayed her. He could see all the pain in her eyes. Those eyes he fell in love with.  
"Rae, I always care about you! I know you. I know when you're happy, sad, lonely... You don't show it, but I know. I want to help you. Let me help you!"  
"I could tell you... But there's nothing you can do... You don't understand what I feel now!" She turned her face away as the tears ran down her face.  
"Raven? Are you crying?" She didn't look at him and didn't answer. Beast Boy felt helpless. He put his arms around Raven pulling her to his chest. She was shivering. She buried her face in his chest and let out all her tears. He stroked her back gently.  
"It's ok, Rae... Let it out..." he whispered.  
It broke his heart to see her so sad... He couldn't bare to see her like this. It was time to tell her how he really felt about her. He couldn't bare to see her like this anymore. It was time to overcome this fear. He pulled her away from his chest, gently he put his hand under her chin and raised her head so he could look into her eyes. Those beautiful violet eyes... It tare him apart to see so much pain, sadness and suffering in them... And all because he didn't have the guts to let her know how he felt about her. He looked in her eyes as more tears ran down her cheeks.  
"Raven, I... I love you!"  
Her eyes widened in shock. More tears rolled down her face. His hand softly wiped them away. He leaned in and kissed her. She melted away. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He had one arm around her waist and his other hand lost in her soft hair. When the broke apart Raven looked at him and whispered "I love you too!"  
He held her close to him. Her head rested on his chest. She was taking in all that love. He did too. He wasn't an empath, but he felt her love just like she felt his. He never wanted to let go ever again. That moment was perfect. Raven closed her eyes. She was starting to fall asleep. She could hear the waves hitting the shore... And she felt his hand that caressed her hair. She fell asleep. He smiled.  
So yeah... Life can be perfect.

**A/N: Constructive criticism is welcomed! (but don't be too hard on me) Appreciation is also welcomed! :)**


End file.
